


Strange

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 戰敗if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 司望著那對透徹的眼睛，他感覺自己陷進了流沙──無止境、名為石神千空的流沙。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 10





	Strange

他想道歉，但該跟誰道歉，怎麼道歉，又該說些什麼，或是該做些什麼，一連串的問題在腦海中閃過，但司的腦中卻依舊一片空白，什麼也想不到。  
千空坐在他懷裡，能夠被司一手掌握的柔軟腰部擺動著，濕漉漉的後穴吞吐著他硬挺的陰莖，當對方每次腰部放鬆降下時，更加深入的快意都讓他忍不住挺起腰，把自己送進那緊緻的穴肉裡，被溫暖包裹著的快感從尾椎直衝腦門，把司心底冒出頭的理智再次敲散。  
互相渴求的肉體不斷想從彼此身上汲取更多的歡愉，但身體越是跟著貪婪的慾望淪陷，心裡被刨出的無底黑洞就越是巨大，他們能以手掌溫柔地包覆彼此的性器套弄，也能毫不猶豫地張口吞下對方射出的精液，可是再怎麼靠近底線的事情都能做的他們，卻沒辦法和彼此接吻。  
司的頭靠在千空的胸口，對方吞吐著自己的軟肉在他插入時抽搐著，毫無自覺地撩撥著他，司的下腹不由得為此繃緊，壓抑著即將到來的高點，還不行，他不想在這個時候結束這場性愛，司彷彿能夠聽著對方胸膛下的狂躁心跳，伴隨著逐漸急促的呼吸，他向上仰起頭，那張在喘息時微啟的唇因為上頭的唾液反光而閃著光點，突然湧上的衝動讓司不得不咬緊自己的下唇——他想親吻眼前因為他而情動的石神千空。  
平時總是理性的人唯有這一刻會被自身的本能沖昏頭，沒有絲毫節制地向他索求更多的快感，司的雙手忍不住扣著對方的細腰，在向上頂弄時將千空整個人向下壓，坐在他身上的人隨之放蕩的吟哦著，聽著迴盪在空間裡的曖昧聲響，司終於也抑制不住到口的呻吟，發出幾聲悶哼的鼻音。  
接吻對他們來說是就像是抱有太多情感的一場儀式，唯有相愛的兩個人才能有的親密舉動，司不需要，而千空亦然，從他與其他士兵一起血腥鎮壓石神村、不顧對方意願將人強制帶回司帝國軟禁時，就已經注定他們不會成為那樣的關係。  
但在這個前提下，現在的他們之於彼此，又究竟是什麼樣身分？  
司扣在對方腰上的手指用力地陷入軟肉裡，他感覺到千空的身體微弱地抽動一下，前一次射入的精液順著絞緊的後穴中流出，他慢慢挺直背脊與千空平視，司望著對方帶著情慾和欲求的臉蛋，煽情的樣子比任何時刻都還要美麗，他下意識地伸出一隻手，沿著千空的後背緩緩向上遊走，最後停留在被頭髮覆蓋的後頸上緩慢摩挲。  
他又一次挺胯，逼近高潮邊緣的陰莖進入到更深處，千空抓在司肩膀上的手指收攏抓緊，些微的刺痛從肩上的皮膚傳來，即便沒有轉過頭確認，但司知道自己的身上一定因此留下了抓痕，可是有那麼一瞬間，他竟然為此感到一絲滿足，好像對方給他的那些痕跡，填滿了持續陷落的內心。  
不過當司意識到這一點時，胃彷彿又開始在身體裡墜落，不適的失重感讓他只能加快抽插的頻率來轉移注意力，惹得千空的呻吟裡多了勾人的哭腔，司總在淺淺抽出後又重重抵入，宛如電流般的歡快讓他失去最後一點壓抑，撫摸著對方後頸的手掌一個施力，把千空壓到了自己面前。  
想親吻石神千空的慾望燒灼著他的理智，司試圖說服自己那樣的衝動與情愛無關，只不過是一個性愛裡的階段，他並沒有、也不會愛上這個人，然而當他順從自己的渴望吻上千空時，剎那間卻感覺好像有一股溫暖流進已經塌陷的心底，把曾經冰冷的位置燙得溫熱，撐起坍塌的心臟，填平那些無底的空洞。  
那是能夠被稱為愛的情感嗎？從未體驗過那些感受的司沒能留住瞬間閃過腦海的思緒，此時的他無法顧及其他，肆無忌憚地加深與千空的親吻，原先還稍微反抗著他的人也不再抗拒，任由他的舌尖肆意地竄入口中，甚至吸吮著他探入的舌尖，回應著他越來越放肆的吻。  
接吻的那一刻他們誰也沒有閉上眼，四目相望之際，司的心臟在跳動的同時抽了一下，宛如帶著電流般的疼痛，他想忽視那種刺痛的感覺，然而他不僅沒能忘記，反而越來越清晰。  
像是看透他的想法一般，千空在司要退開時咬上他的唇，發狠地咬著，伴隨而來的痛感，司嚐到淡淡的鐵鏽味，他知道自己大概是受傷了，可是卻還是無法克制地追上對方的唇，渴望著更多的碰觸。  
該停止了，可是他停不下，也不想停下，他們的唇輕輕貼著，緩慢地溫柔摩娑著，但身下的動作完全相反，兇暴又粗魯，司咬緊牙關，千空的身體則是細細顫抖著，他們都在忍耐不超過那條底線，停止，真的、真的該停止了。  
層層堆疊的快感蜂擁上四肢，司在高潮的瞬間倒抽一口氣，眼眶突然被冒出的酸澀感佔據，他眨了一下雙眼，睫毛便被滲出的眼淚沾濕，身體還在歡愉的餘韻裡載浮載沉，千空和他的唇沒有分開，他的每一口呼吸裡都帶著對方氣息的空氣，司望著那對透徹的眼睛，他感覺自己陷進了流沙──無止境、名為石神千空的流沙。


End file.
